Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Wish of Ice
by shiningchinchous
Summary: Emma used to be a human. She had loved Pokémon all of her life, but never wished to be one. A mistake as a human, shall be payed as an Amaura, and she will travel through sky, sea, and air, just to make a wish. Accepting OC's.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Emma! ¡You know you can't go in there!"

"But I have to know!" she complained.

Emma always wondered what had been in that cave. Some people said there were Legendary pokémon. Others said, that there was treasure.

But no one knew the answer, since everyone entered the cave just to never come back. It had been ten years since the entrance was prohibited, but she felt like something was calling her from the inside. Curiosity gave in one day, and decided she had no choice but to give it a try. She would enter the cave.

"Come on, Jenna, I'll be fine. Besides, I have a trusty companion that will protect me, see?," Emma said, as she let out Halley, her Shinx, out of a Pokeball. "There's nothing I have to worry about. Besides, I could prove that those rumours about the cave being cursed, are fake. I'll be fine!"

"But, Emma!," said Jenna.

But it was too late. Emma had rushed into the cave, and didn't bother to look back.

"This is nice. It isn't as dark as they say it is," Emma said to herself.

The cave was actually just a short straightforward path, and had an eerie escence. But an illusion from the outside, stopped people from seeing what was inside it.

"Nice! Maybe I could find the treasure, or catch some legendary like Shaymin, or Celebi. Or maybe!" Emma suddenly stopped talking. "What's that? Do you see it, Halley?"

Halley just answered by letting out a cry.

"Hm. ¿Could it be a treasure?"

To the very end of the cave, there was a strange cube. It was yellow, white, black and blue.

"Maybe it's expensive. ¿Does it have any kind of use?" said Emma, just before touching the cube.

The next thing she knew, she couldn't move. A sensation of coldness spread through her body, as the Shinx looked at her trainer, confusion in her face.

She felt her feet no longer, and then it was her torso. She could see as her hand disappeared right in front of her eyes, fear colliding with panic in her mind. She only got to whisper a few words before her mouth disappeared next.

"Please, call for help, Halley"

And then, she was gone.

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Wish of Ice**

**—**

**Hello! So, this is my second fanfic ever written, and would appreciate if it was given constructive criticism, since it could use some improving. Just don't be rude.**

**And with** **that, I hoped you liked the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, and this disclaimer stands up for the entirety of the fanfic.**

**PS: Update days are on Sundays.**


	2. The Crash

**Chapter 1: The Crash**

It was a peculiar day in the Junya region. Yes, everything was peaceful. Wingulls and Starlys were flying throughout the sky. Corsolas and Relicanths swimmed deep within the sea. Kricketots and Zigzagoons shared apples and berries, exploring from tree to tree.  
But it was the first and last day you would ever witness an Amaura coming from the sky.

—

Terrence's day was going well. He found pleasant his surroundings, for someone who whined for everything. He went to buy some berries from the Kecleon's Shop, and found himself admiring the environment.

He enjoyed watching the peacefulness of Blissful Town, which lives up to its name.

He was usually a grumpy pokémon, but that day, was different. Terrence remembered to keep up his guard, though. He knew such a day was too good to be true.

And upon going back to his home, he knew he was right.

—

Emma woke up to the unpleasant sound of a creature whining in front of her. Its body was yellow, and had for a head a grey oval. It resembled a tiny dinosaur.

"And my day was going so well. I thought maybe, just maybe, today was the day I wouldn't have a reason to whine. I should have kept my expectations lower, because otherwise I wouldn't be this underwhelmed by the sudden appearance in my house of an Amaura!" whined the Shieldon.

Emma looked around, looking for said Amaura. She was confused when she noticed she and the Shieldon were the only living creatures in the room.

"¿Huh? ¿What Amaura?"

"¡Oh! So the icy pokémon decided this was an awesome moment to wake up" remarked the Shieldon

Once she fell out of confusion, she realized what was happening. A Shieldon was talking to her. A pokémon.

"¡¿What?! You're… ¡You're talking!" Emma said "¡¿But how?!"

"Surprise, surprise, the Amaura is crazy. Now that you're awake, get out of my house"

"¡But I see no Amaura!" yelled Emma

"Then you should go to a river, and take a good look at your face"

"¡¿What do you mean with that?!"

"¿Are you stupid or what? You're the Amaura, your royal craziness" said Terrence

"¿Are you blind? I am a human" answered Emma.

Terrence looked at her up and down for a moment, just before bursting out in laughs.

"¡What is so funny about this! ¿And why can you talk, you, Shieldon?"

"Haha! I haven't laughed this much in years. You know, a pokémon should be out of its mind to believe even in the existence of humans!"

"¡¿What do you mean with that?!"

"You know, you're annoying, but clever. Even I recognize that. I'll make you a favor, and show you the path to the psychologist in town. And in the way there, I'll show you some metal, or water, so you can look at yourself. For now, you can look at your feet, or something. Shouldn't be a problem with that large neck of yours" said the Shieldon. "And my name is Terrence. Its good manners to call someone by its name, Amaura"

"I'm Emma" she said, as she got increasingly annoyed by Terrence's attitude.

However, she did as Terrence said. She looked down, and was surprised to see fingerless feet. She was even more surprised to see them where her hands were supposed to be, and the fact that they were icy blue shocked her.

"What? But, this is nonsense! My fingers are gone!"

"Geez, you need help. You should talk to the 'Great and wise Chimecho'. He sure can help you fix those problems you have"

"¡I don't have problems! Well, at least I didn't until I touched that cube," said Emma. "The cube… ¡The cube!"

"Ok, we better get going before you get worse" said Terrence, as he walked towards the entrance of the house. "¿You're coming or not?"

"¡But that cube! ¡And Halley! Oh, god, she's alone in that cave all by herself. I should have listened to Jenna, I really should have"

"You're not coming," Terrence replied. "You should be grateful. I'm bringing Chimecho here"

"¡I don't want to meet Chimecho, I want to go back!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Stay here" said Terrence, just before leaving the house.

"Terrence, wait!" said Emma, but for no use.

Terrence had already left.

"I need to find a way to the cube, I need to! Foolish me, if it wasn't for that cave, I wouldn't be here trapped in the house of a grumpy Shieldon. ¡¿And how in the name of Arceus did I fell from the sky?!" Emma said to herself.

"At least I have time to think of a plan to get there. ¿What was the name of the cave? ¿Disappearence Cave? ¿Mystery Cave? ¡Too many options, not enough time!"

Meanwhile, Terrence had gone looking for Chimecho. He didn't even look at his surroundings this time, he was too focused in the fact that there was an Amaura in his house that thought she was a human.

_Arceus, what a confusing situation,_ Terrence thought. _Better get that Chimecho. The faster, the better._

Once Terrence got to Blissful Town, he started asking for Chimecho. He knew Chimecho was there, but didn't bother to learn where he lived.

Once he got the right direction, he found Chimecho in a tent next to the Scizor's Land Deeds.

"Chimecho?" asked Terrence. "¿Are you even here?"

Terrence was surprised to see the tent was actually huge inside, and had about four rooms.

"Oh! I have a visitor today. ¿How may I serve you, Terrence?" answered Chimecho, as he entered the room.

"¿How in the name of Arceus do you know my name?"

"I know everyone's names around here, if that answers your question"

"Ugh. Anyway, I have a problem. A crazy Amaura is in my house right now, and she looks like she could use some kind of… help," said Terrence.

"¡Oh! ¿And what makes you believe this Amaura is crazy?" asked Chimecho, interested in this Amaura.

"Emma, the Amaura, believes she is a human," answered Terrence. "¿How crazy you have to be to believe even in the existence of humans?"

"What an interesting pokémon, indeed. Maybe I should refer to her as a human. You never know"

"¿What?"

"Well, she said she's a human. ¿Why not? There are lots of stories about humans becoming pokémon through various methods. The one known the most, though, is through a yellow, white, blue and black cube inside of a cave"

"Anyway, I decided to make her a favor and get you to get her out of my house, and talk or something. But it doesn't seem like you're that helpful"

"Maybe you should be a little more open minded, Terrence. Lead me to Emma, it'll be nice to know her"

"Why do I even bother…" whispered Terrence. "Let's get going"

—

Emma still was in Terrence's house

_Why am I still here, anyway…_ she thought. _Oh, right. Because I have nowhere else to go, and a Chimecho is coming for some reason. Amazing._

She saw the door open, and Terrence and Chimecho came in.

"¡Oh! So you're Emma. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, I guess"

"Where are my manners. I am Chimecho, and I heard you're a human. ¿Is that right?"

"Yes, it is"

"Well, I do believe you, unlike a certain Shieldon present in the room," said Chimecho, while looking at Terrence. "I have heard some stories and legends about humans becoming pokémon. The most popular is about a cube in a cave. ¿Is that how you became a pokémon?"

"Actually, yes. ¿Do you know anything else about the legends, or cube? ¿Or how to return to my original form? ¿Or why did that cube do that?" Emma started asking, taking a big sudden interest in the conversation

"Oh, but be patient, my friend. You questions shall be answered in a minute, but first, I need to know some specific details. First, ¿How did that cube turn you into a pokémon?"

"I don't know, I was in the cave, I touched it, I paralyzed and next thing I knew, I was falling from the sky and crashed here"

"Interesting. Next question, ¿Do you remember your life as a human? I heard that most of the human-turned pokémon lose their memory"

"No, I remember everything. How my life as a human, how I looked like, and the fact that pokémon couldn't talk. They just cried their species"

"Hm. Very interesting, indeed. Now, the part you really want to hear. I think I might know how to turn you back into a human"

"¡How is it!"

"I've heard rumours about a certain cave. There is a cube that, if I'm right, its of the same colours the cube in your world was. ¿How was it?"

"Yellow, white, black and blue"

"Oh! Then it is of the same colours. They say that if you touch the cube of this cave, though, a legendary pokémon will emerge from the cube. This pokémon will battle you, and if you win, it will grant you any wish you want. The pokémon's name is said to be Jirachi"

"Any wish?"

"Any wish."

"So, she has to battle a legend that might not exist in the hopes of returning to a world that its even less probable it exists?" said Terrence, whom had been listening to the whole conversation. "What a joke"

"Be quiet, Terrence," said Emma. "Now, ¿what's the name of this cave?"

"Icy Cave"

"¿And where is it?"

"Its in the peak of the highest mountain in the Junya region. Although we're in the northeast side of the region, the cave is in the southwest side"

"Then I better get going, I have a long journey to do"

"Oh, but not so fast, my friend!"

"¿What is it?"

"The cave is a rough mystery dungeon. Perhaps one of the toughest dungeons in the region, with lots of powerful pokémon, with Jirachi being the boss itself.

"Only Rukario ranked exploration teams, or highly ranked guilds are let inside the cave. So you need to either form or join an exploration team, or join a guild, but you also need to have visited a mínimum part of the region. The more the best"

"Arceus bless, what a tough quest"

"Indeed it is. But it's the only known way to return to the human world. I wouldn't recommend joining a guild, since they assign you the missions and have limits of where you can go. But forming an exploration team can be difficult too"

"Well, first, ¿What are guilds, exploration teams and mystery dungeons?"

"Everything at its time, Emma. For now, I think its more important for you get a place to live"

"Yeah, well, that ain't gonna be here. You should start looking somewhere else," said Terrence. "Oh, and, get out of my house"

"Let's talk outside," said Chimecho

"Agreed"

Once out of the house, they resumed the conversation.

"It is true. ¿Where can I stay?"

"For now, you can stay at my house if you want. In exchange, I would like to hear more of the human world"

Emma thought about it. She had nowhere else to go, but she just met Chimecho. However, the pokémon world was probably different from the human one anyway, and that was probably the way it worked. So she decided to stay there.

"Yes. I will. It's not that expensive, anyway"

"Oh, then we should get going. You will like Blissful Town"

**—**

**So, this is the first chapter of the fanfic. This still needs lots of improvement, so let me know if you spot something that could be better. Hope you liked it!**


	3. The Shinx

**Chapter 2: The Shinx**

It hadn't been that long of a trip for both pokémon. Terrence's house wasn't far away from Blissful Town, and it was a nice day.

In the middle of the path, they found a nearby river.

"¡Wait! I need to do something" said Emma.

"Take your time" said Chimecho. They weren't in a rush since it was still early.

Emma approached the river, which fortunately for her, had crystal clear water. Emma looked down once she was close enough, and what she saw surprised her, although not much by then. Her head was of a round shape, and had two big electric blue eyes, which had two sail-like structures above, yellow at the bottom, and faded into pink at the tips.

"No… no, no, no" whispered Emma. "I knew this, but it's still surprising, and I…"

"¿Emma?"

_I better get going, _she thought_. I can think about this later_

Emma and Chimecho resumed their trip, and a few minutes later, they could see pokémon nearby. They seemed happy, and behind them there was a populated area with many more pokémon inside.

"We're here, Emma" Chimecho said. "My house is a bit more inside of the town, but I'm sure we'll have no problem finding it"

"Interesting," Emma replied. She had been looking at the town, part of her amused by what pokémon had been able to build, part of her terrified about that and even more.

"And we're here! Hope you like it. I have an extra room, you can sleep there and do usual activities"

"And… ¿What would classify as usual activities?"

"I, personally, just like to go buy berries and rearrange important errands, however, usual for you could be looking for guilds and exploration teams. I still don't recommend the guilds, though," Chimecho answered, as he went to another room.

"Hmm. I should get going, then. And Chimecho…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks"

"No problem, it's really interesting to get to know about the world of the humans"

"…Yes. Anyway, I guess I have to go. See ya" Emma said, as she walked out of the tent.

However, as soon as she got out of the tent, a pokémon, tackled her down.

"¡Wow! ¡An Amaura!" said the excited pokémon.

"What…?"said Emma. She barely could process what just had happened, and the headache caused by the fall didn't help much.

However, it still only took her a few seconds to recover. And then she needed even more when she saw that, the pokémon that tackled her, was a Shinx.

_Halley._

"Halley?"

"¿Uh? ¿Who's Halley?" asked the Shinx "I don't know anyone called Halley. However, you could meet someone called like that maybe in another town, or region. It's not a common name around here"

Emma came back to her senses. "Uh, right, Shinx-"

"I'm Kate!"

"Yes, Kate, ¡Get off of me!"

"Oops, sorry" said Kate, as she got up. "¡I'm just really excited to get to meet an Amaura!"

"¿Why is that? ¡¿And why to do it you felt the need to tackle me?!"

"¡Sorry! It's just that Kalos' pokémon aren't common around here"

"¿Kalos?"

"¡Yes! You're an Amaura. Which makes you an even rarer pokémon!"

"I just… Goodbye"

"¡No, wait! I want to meet you. Like, really meet you!"

"¿What do you mean with that?"

"I'd be really excited to get to be friends with a pokémon from Kalos"

"I just want to go. I need to go to the… ¿guilds? Yes, guilds. Goodbye, Kate," said Emma, as she walked towards the right side of the town.

"Amaura..."

"¿Now what?"

"The exploration guilds are over there" said Kate, as she pointed to the left side of the town"

"Yes, I need to go," said Emma. "… ¿What's a guild?"

Kate looked at her with a confused face. Just before bursting out in laughs.

"Hahaha! ¿You want to go to the Underpath Guild, ¡¿And you don't even know what a guild is?! Oh, Arceus, what a silly situation"

"¡It's not my fault! I have been here for around a day!" Emma said. And then, she realized her mistake "I- I mean, I-"

"¿Just a day? You don't look like you recently hatched to me… In fact, I could say you're at least ten years old"

"¡I'm thirteen!"

"Then that means that you're foreign. But as long as I know, there are guilds and exploration teams everywhere. You have had to live in a hole your entire life to not know what a guild is. Unless…"

"¡I did not live in a hole my entire life!"

"It is a mystery, then. If we are friends, you should tell me sooner or later"

"¡I'm not your friend!"

"Oh, c'mon. Look, here's a deal. I'll lead you to the guild, and I'll even assure you, you'll know what they are by then"

"…Fine"

"¡I can even make sure you form part of it!"

"And how do you plan to do that, then?"

"You obviously don't know it, but I'm a proud member of the Underpath Guild," said Kate proudly.

"Whatever"

"Jeez, you are a moody Amaura. However, I have not told you your part of the deal. Yet"

"And what do I have to do, then"

"¡Be my friend, of course!"

"¿Do I have a say in this?"

"Nope"

"Just lead me there…"

"¡Amazing! Now, let's get going. We have a long path ahead"

—

"Now, to get to the guild, we have to go through the Eon Forest"

"¿Eon Forest?"

"Yeah, a mystery dungeon. Really common around here"

"…"

"¿What? You look like the Purrloin got your tongue," teased Kate. "¡Oh, I know the answer to this one! ¿You don't know what a mystery dungeon is?"

"…"

"¡Hahahaha! You sure are a weird pokémon. Ok, you don't know what a guild is. That's passable. ¿But a mystery dungeon? ¡That's where most pokémon live!"

"Shut up"

"Nah. You've got to tell me where you been that you don't know what any of those things are. The last straw would be that you don't even know who Arceus is"

"I know who Arceus is, you little naughty Shinx!"

"I'll say I'm jolly, or rash. Maybe even quirky, but that is something that applies to you"

"If I just had a pokéball…"

"¿Pokewhat? Now you're making up stuff"

"I'm starting to regret this deal"

"There's no way back. We're here"

Emma looked in front of her, and even then, she had to look to a higher point. She got to the point where she could note ven look higher.

"Awesome, right? I'm surprised you didn't notice it earlier"

"I…"

"You…?"

"I've never been more enlighted in my entire life"

"What a weird way to express your feelings towards a building. Anyway, inside it's better" said Kate "Wait, no, don't do that!"

Emma had ran towards the entrance. However, just before reaching the entrance, a loud noise under her startled her.

"¡What is that!"

"¡Pokémon detected! ¡Pokémon detected!"

"¡¿Ahh?!"

"¿Whose footprint? ¿Whose footprint?"

"¡¿What's happening?!"

"¡The footprint is…! ¡¿Amaura's?! ¡The footprint is Amaura's!"

Emma could hear a different voice from the one screaming from behind. Even though it wasn't as loud, she could still understand what they were saying

"¡¿What do you mean with Amaura?! ¡No one has witnessed one in the region in the last six years!"

"I'm just doing my work, sir! The footprint has been recognized as Amaura's!"

"Let that Amaura enter immediatly"

"¡Yes, sir!" said the screaming voice.

Just a few secons after that, the two big doors in front of the pokémon had been opened.

"¡¿What was that, Kate?!"

"I should have warned you earlier. Every time a pokémon wants to enter the guild, their footprints are first analized through the gate behind you. Moody and reckless, I see"

"¿And why do you do that?"

"I don't know, ask Guildmaster Kingdra about that"

"Guildmaster Kingdra?"

"Think about a Mastermind, the creator of everything that this guild is. Yeah, that's Guildmaster Kingdra. She's awesome! Wait until you get to meet her. Oh, and there's also second-in-command Roserade. She's awesome too. And there's third-in-command Weavile is a cool guy too. Oh, and-"

"¡Stop it!"

"Sorry. Anyway, the doors are open, we better get in"

They entered the guild, but found themselves outside.

"Oh, c'mon, ¿Another door? What, ¿there's going to be another crazy pokémon screaming my species at my feet?"

"No, we're inside"

"We're outside"

"Inside the guild, outside any kind of indoors. Sort of. We train here, so nothing gets messy inside. At the back, you can find the dojo, which goes underground and has all kinds of strong pokémon to fight"

"I just want to get inside"

"Yeah, yeah. Guildmaster Kingdra is probably waiting for us. You should cheer up, we're one step from getting you in the Underpath Guild, the best guild of the Junya region!"

"And how do you know this is the best guild of the entire region"

"The title has been oficially asigned by some council or something. Most Rukario ranked exploration teams have belonged or belong to the guild"

"Rank? Exploration team?" asked Emma

"You… You're the most oblivious and ignorant pokémon I have ever met"

"I said, it's not my fault! I have been here just a day! And that day is not over yet!"

"May Lord Arceus have mercy on me," whispered Kate.

"I could hear you"

"Anyway, Amaura… ¿Do you have a name, anyway? Some pokémon just go by their species, you know"

"I'm Emma"

"Anyway, Emma, welcome to the most wonderful adventure you would have ever come across with!"

"I dunno, I could probably leave this guild. Maybe just to learn and train, or something"

"You won't say that once you from part of it. Im sure you'll love it. And me, by the way"

"Whatever. I doubt that"

"If you want to learn, go to the school, which is at the very top of the building"

"An entire school!?"

"Hey, it's bigger than it seems!"

"¡¿It's BIGGER?!"

"...And if you want to get stronger, then you should just go to the dojo. Either way, you have to be a member"

"And I suppose, you have to be some kind of prodigy to be a member, amirite?"

"No. Unlike other famous guilds, Underpath Guild welcomes every kind of member who wants to join them," said Kate "Let's talk that out later. For now, we better-"

"See ya"

Emma rushed to the door. As she got closer, she coud see that it was open. And so she ran and sprinted, until the door was just inches away from her. However, right when she thought she had broke in, she collided with something.

More specifically, someone.

"Not again! Arceus, you're really fast, Emm-" said Kate. However, she stopped talking mid-sentence

"What?"

"Emma"

"¿Yes?"

"You just ran into Guildmaster Kingdra"

**—**

**Hey! Welcome to the madness Wish of Ice is. Again. And new readers, welcome. Sorry for the length of the chapter, this week was kinda rushed for me, so I didn't have that much time to write. However, I guess I at least brought something decent. **

**You wonder, "¿What happened with the Shieldon, Amaura story?" Well, this story goes for the long haul, so be patient.**

**Oh, and, as of now, I'm gonna introduce three OC's throughout the whole story. So, if you're interested in submitting your own, send me a _PRIVATE MESSAGE_ with the following information:**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Guild/Team (if it belongs or belonged to one):**

**Acquantainces/Friends:**

**General Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Nature (Ex. Jolly, Impish, Bold, Docile):**

**Quirks:**

**Backstory/Additional information (optional):**

**You have enough time to send your OC until Chapter Five, and the selection will be, either random, or based on it's fitting in the story. So, now you know, and, Goodbye!**

**Until next Sunday.**


	4. The Guild

**Chapter 3: The Guild**

Emma looked up. She saw the mentioned Kingdra, whom had a harsh appearence. It was really intimidating, and scared Emma. Until the Kingdra smiled.

"Hi, you must be the Amaura that our third-in-command was talking about."

"Well, I… I-"

"It's fine. I'm used to be tackled by pokémon."

"And, ¿May I ask why is that?."

"Long story. Anyway, welcome to Underpath Guild! A guild known by its acceptance of pokémon and the strong bonds we form with eachother."

"Hello, Guildmaster. Kate here. ¿Can she please be in our team? ¿Please?"

"Well, your team is somehow experienced. I think the best thing will be to put her with someone new, or maybe alone, unless of course, she knows her way through mystery dungeons."

"She does. Believe me, she does" begged Kate.

"But let me ask her, Kate," said Guildmaster Kingdra. "¿Do you want to join Kate's team?"

"I," said Emma. Kate, behind Guildmaster Kingdra, mouthed something. 'The promise, Emma'. "Yes, I want to join Kate's team. I think I am experienced enough to handle it."

"Then I guess that's it. You officially are a member of Kate's exploration team. I'll check it out later to see how you're doing."

"¡YES! Thanks, Guildmaster Kingdra. And thank you so very much, Emma."

"Goodbye. I have some stuff to do" said Guildmaster Kingdra, with a smile.

Emma looked in her direction as she went to another room. _She is really cool after all,_ thought Emma.

"Great! Oh, good Arceus, we have so much stuff to do! Didn't thought we could have done it this fast, for sure. Thought it would take us some time, after all. Sorry, ¡I'm just really really happy!" said Kate.

"¿'Us'? ¿'We'? ¿'Our'? ¿What do you mean with that? ¡¿There's more?!" said Emma, thinking of the possible torture ahead. "¡No, no no! ¡One of you is enough!"

"Oh, Arceus. Chill, that's just the rest of my exploration team."

"Oh no… There ARE more…"

"Geesh, we aren't that bad. You need to calm down."

"¡I didn't even sign up for this, I want to go back!"

"¿Kalos? Sorry, too far away. ¿Blissful Town? You made a promise."

"¡You and your promises!" said Emma. "¿And what do you mean with that 'thought it would take us time'? ¿Time for what?"

"Yeah, you see, there's something I haven't told you…"

"What."

"Well, my team and I have been looking forward to recruiting a pokémon originary from Kalos. Since there's barely any around, and even if there's any around, foes wouldn't be expecting to see you. Kalosian's are also said to be unpredictable," explained Kate. "And that seems to be true, I see. Along with reckless. And-"

"I got it. Just, stop talking. Please."

"Smh. Anyway, lemme show you around" said Kate, walking towards a new room with a big, open door. "Here inside its where we eat."

"Yeah, what do you… Junyans… eat."

"So you are not from this region after all!"

"What do you guys eat." asked Emma again. She recalled some memories from humans eating berries and some products like Miltank's milk. She once met someone who ate pokémon parts, and hoped that it wouldn't be the case there.

"The usual stuff, berries, milk, and there are some Pidgeottos who eat Magikarp, but that's it. Disgusting, ¿uh?"

"Yeah… anyway, what else is here."

"School at the top, Dojo outside, Kingdra´s office over there, and the underground side of the place right below us. Not like I could show you it, anyway. Never been asigned to check pokémon's footprints, luckily," said Kate. "The best part, though, its in the first floor!"

Kate dragged Emma to the stairs, and made it to the top rather fast.

"Let me present you, the Job Board!" said Kate. "Here we take the Jobs and Missions and the like. Sometimes we rescue pokémon, others we find objects for them, and we receive rewards. There are other missions, but those are Rukario Rank exclusive, given the fact that they're really difficult."

"Just… tell me what are those for once." said Emma, who had just made her way to the top

"Looking for treasure, of course!"

Emma immediatly reacted to her words.

"Treasure, you say?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Treasures like the Golden Loot, the Lost Gems, and my personal favorite, the Wish of Ice," explained Kate "The last one is one of the most known legends of the pokémon world. Many Rukario Rank teams have tried and searched for it, but to no avail. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't knew what is it, with your amazing knowledge…"

"Enlighten me, then."

"Ha! Called it," teased Kate. "Anyway, it's said that at the highest, coldest cave at the highest mountain of the entire region, a very special pokémon sleeps. This pokémon's name is said to be Jirachi-"

"¡¿What?!" interrupted Emma. "I mean… Eh, you shall procede"

"Wait. Do you know this story at all?"

"No, I know nothing. Continue."

"…Anyway, Jirachi is known as the wish pokémon. If you make your way to the top of the mystery dungeon, Jirachi will be woken from his slumber 'form', a weird cube of sorts, and with that, he will battle you. If you defeat him, he will grant you any wish, as long as it comes from your heart."

"Interesting story…"

"Yeah. It's said that the legendary Acetrick Team once managed to get to the last floor and defeat Jirachi. However, only one of the two members of the team came back from the cave. He was really sad… and to this day, no one knows what happened to his partner" continued Kate, clearly excited. "But I guess he's the only one who knows. Either way, my biggest wish is to get to defeat Jirachi and ask for… something."

"Paradox."

"¿What?"

"If your biggest wish is defeating Jirachi, ¿Then what are you going to ask for?"

"I… You just…"

"Let's say defeating Jirachi is your second biggest wish, right?"

"Fine. I've only got to Frozelake City once, in a guild expedition there, and it was awesome."

"Frozenlake City… cool."

"It's the city where the cave can be found, idiot."

"Hey!"

"One way or another, it's a beautiful place regardless of the cave. Ice pokémon are amazing, and everyone is friendly there, so there isn't much work an explorer has to do."

"¿Can we get going? All of this information has been seared into my mind, there is no need to re-explain it."

"Whatever. Over there, there are the rooms. Your partners are your roomates, and I hope you get used to fire-type pokémon, because-"

"Wait."

"¡For Arceus sake, what's with all this interruptions!"

"You sleep here. You eat here. You work here. You LIVE here."

"Yeah, and?"

"¡Oh my Arceus, Chimecho!"

"¿What?"

"I am living with a Chimecho, the tent, and Blissful Town!"

"Relax. Chimecho is smart, and probably knows that you're here in this guild. Psychic-type pokémon in general are smart, but Chimecho is in a new kind of level."

"And you know Chimecho. Amazing."

"I'm sure Chimecho's down with this. Don't worry."

"Fine…"

"Now, it's time for you to meet the squad!"

"¿Wasn't it exploration team."

"We call it that way, just don't question it. I'm sure you'll like them, they're nice!"

"You said the same thing about yourself…"

"Well, I AM nice, just not by some weirdo's standards."

"Bye." said Emma, just as she went through a door labelled "Rooms"

"Hey!"

Emma ignored her. As she went through the hall, she saw many doors labeled with the team's name and the names of the members in it.

At the very end of the hall, she saw a door labeled as

"Team Blacklight,

Kate, Lucas, Blitz"

"This is the only one labelled Kate… A name as common as Halley. Hm."

Just about as she was about to knock the door, she was tackled down with incredible force.

"Ow!"

"¡¿What do you think you're doing, you fool?!"

"I don't know, ¡¿Knocking the door?!"

"One more second and you would have regreted that."

"¡It's just a door!"

"¡Not any kind of door! We, well, included the optional defense system against intruders…"

"¡¿What kind of intruders can be here?! ¡¿Why is there even a system against intruders?!"

"Long story short, this thing stoped some… molestations. Step aside," said Kate. She unpinned the badge that was in her scarf and put it in a hollow right next to the handle. After a few seconds of it glowing, the handle made a sound. "Now that's how you open a door. Have you even touched it, you would have been covered in webs and shocked by electricity."

"¡¿What's wrong with you and your team?!"

"Well, we are clever, unlike most of the teams that live on this floor."

"¡That's not clever, that's a death sentence!"

"Luckily no water types live here."

"Let's just meet your team, ¡¿okay?!"

"There you go again. Spoiling the fun," Kate said, however, opened the door. "I'm sure you'll get used to them in no time."

The room was rather little, but seemed comfortable. It had three portions of straw in the floor, and a pile of some more piled up in a corner. It had a table with a lit candle in it, two drawers and a window. It was nice and had a warm feeling to it.

"This is nice. And warm. Really warm, you know? But it has an eerie feeling."

"Emma."

"Hm?"

"Your… tail."

"What?" Emma said. She looked at her tail, to discover it was on fire. "¡AH!"

Emma ran out of the room and into the hall. She ran in circles until the fire disappeared, and entered the room again, to find Kate cracking up in the floor.

"Hahaha! That one never fails" said Kate. She turned to the candle, now unlit, that was were Emma used to be "Hey Blitz, I think you owe our guest an apology."

"…That's a candle."

"Correction!" the candle suddenly lit up, startling Emma, and two yellow eyes appeared as well as a mouth. "I'm a Litwick! Straighten up your facts, ma'am."

"Excuse me?"

The Litwick suddenly turned even paler than it already was, and started stuttering "I-I'm sorry, m'lady. E-excuse my rashness, I should have apologized for l-liting your tail on fire."

"Hey, so this is Blitz. He's kinda sensitive about people mistaking him for a candle."

"Not that I'm not used to it… I would prefer if this mistake didn't repeated, though. Now I may introduce myself formerly; I'm Blitz, a Litwick, member of Team Blacklight!" he said, his flame burning up a bit more intensly as he said the last words.

"I'm Emma, and I guess I'm joining Team… Blacklight."

"R-really?! ¡What a wonderful surprise!" said Blitz, turning to Kate "We did it Kate, we're finally complete."

"Not like we weren't complete before this, my friend. She was with Chimecho, and she's foreign. Most likely Kalos."

"We must share this news with Lucas, he'll be pleased to hear this." said Blitz, looking overexcited

"I'm just some Amaura. I don't see what's odd?"

"No, it's not that. Blitz and Lucas made a bet."

"Yes! If I or Kate found the Kalosian one first, he owed us 200 Poké to each one of us, and the other way around."

"Wonderful. You made it sound like I'm some kind of treasure from that treasure board."

"In this region you're kind of like it."

"However, it's just out of rare sighting. You as a pokémon keep your individuality, of course."

"She might be rare, but she ain't that smart. ¿Can you believe that she doesn't even know what a mystery dungeon is?"

"Well, you haven't explained it to me!"

"Allow me to tell you," said Blitz, as he jumped to the table.

"More like lecturing us…"

"H-hm," he glared at Kate. "Mystery dungeons, as that is the concept with which we know them, are these masses of land and space that have distinctives that make them entirely different from every space concept you might have ever heard of. When you enter one, it is like a labyrinth that never stays the same way, as they change their halls, rooms, and stairs to an entirely different structure once they are entered a second time. The reason of this its still unknown and currently investigated. Most pokémon that don't live in villages, towns or cities, can be found in mystery dungeons, however, as this are harsh surroundings, they are very territorial and in most dungeons, they will attack you the second the locate you. The concept of time in mystery dungeons is the same as space is, given the fact that you will heal from your wounds faster, but become hungrier quicker, which can also cause you to faint and reappear outside of the dungeons. This is-"

"¡Enough jibberjabber for today, thanks for your participation!" said Kate. "Sorry, Blitz gets easily excited with these things. In resume, mystery dungeons are these timey-wimey, spacey messes were everyone will attack you, you heal faster, and become hungry quickly. Got it? Got it."

"That is cleared up by now, thanks to Blitz. And you."

"One way or another, ¿How much time is it going to take for Lucas to come here? I need those 200 Poké now."

"Well, we could clear up some of Emma's question, in case she still has some."

"Agreed. But you won't talk."

"…Fine."

"So, ¿any questions?"

"...Is there any chance that the guild will make another trip to Frozenlake City?"

"¿What? ¿Interested in the Wish of Ice?"

"¿Why is it named like that, anyway?"

"That's the name of the cave, because of the legend and because it's the coldest point of the region. Besides, everyone agreed that it sounded cool"

"It does sound kind of cool…"

"And yeah, the guild will make another trip there. It's part of the general Junya Underpath Trip, but it's once every five years."

"¡¿Five years?!"

"Yeah. We take two months off to travel through the entire region. No city, village, or town, gets left out of the trip. It's nice to do some tourism and train for a while."

"May I ask, Emma ¿What is your current interest in the Wish of Ice legend?"

"¿You know what? Entertain her. Lucas is taking a lot of time, I'll search for him."

"I think of it as just an interesting concept, that's all. Now, ¿what would you ask Jirachi in case you got the wish?"

"Well, thanks for asking. I would just ask for the end of the oldest debate known among pokémon."

"And, what would that debate be?"

"Wheter humans do exist or not."

"What?"

"Yes, Emma. You might not be informed, but one of the reasons of why I joined the guild its because of its giant library. It has the most complete information on ancient legends and old folklore, and more various themes in general. There's an entire collection about humans there."

"Really?"

"Yes! The most well-known and detailed copies regarding humans is the one written by Team Acetrick, a Rukario ranked exploration team insanely known for saving the world a few years ago. It is also said that they're the only ones that managed to defeat Jirachi and demand a wish."

"Could you tell me more, please?"

"Well, of course! It's nice to see someone this interested in the existence of such amazing specimens. Most of my time in the guild has been used to investigate the existance of humans. I could say I wrote a book about their existence myself. Actually I personally am too really interested in the Wish of Ice legend, since it's said that in an alternate dimensión, the human one of course, the Wish of Ice in the cube form, upon touch, will trigger an event which turns humans into pokémon and teleports them to our world, with little to no knowledge of what happened before appearing in this world."

"I guess you could say the last part may have flaws." said Emma. It was true that she knew nothing of this new world, but her memory was intact.

"Wow, you seem to posess a bit of information concerning humans. ¿May I ask where you heard that from?"

_Personal experience._

"Chimecho told me some stories about humans and the like…"

"So you know Chimecho."

"Yes. Nice pokémon, really."

"You don't seem to be talkative. I apologise in case I have bored you with my speeches about human legends."

"¡No!, no. It's been very interesting to hear what you had to say, Blitz."

"Ok, cut it with the chit-chat."

Both Emma and Blitz turned around and saw Kate, 200 poké in her paw, and pokémon that resembled a ladybug next to her. A Ledian.

"Sorry not sorry, but Lucas is here. And guess what, he has evolved!"

"I understand nothing. Someone explaaaain." said Lucas.

"First things first, you owe Blitz 200 poké too. Second, the Amaura over there is Emma, the new member of our team. Third, our new member knows next to nothing about everything. And last but not least, ¡¿When did you go to the Luminous Cave?!"

"¿Luminous Cave?"

"Mystery dungeon. Known for having properties which let you evolve if standing in the rock covered in moss and a pillar of light. Rather easy dungeon, of the few ones with docile and friendly pokémon."

"So that clears it up. You're the first member of the team to evolve." said Kate "You guys wouldn't know how surprised I was when I found him. I was just exiting the guild when he showed up with this sweet appearance, and I could barely believe it."

"Heh. Thanks, you know I always wanted to evolve."

"Classic Lucas. Anyway, the Luminous Cave was supposed to be closed to everyone who tried to access it. ¿How did you get there?"

"Well, I went outside to do some exploring, you know. I was in the Moonlight Forest, the dungeon next to the Luminous Cave. And, I found something curious. There were pokémon heading towards it. Of course, I followed them, and the cave was no longer sealed. Long story short, I evolved, and ¿Guess what? So did Eirin."

"Wow, ¿Eirin, of all pokémon, evolved?"

"I know! I mean, she said she didn't want to evolve so that took me by surprise too."

"¿The cute, little sweet Togepi is now… a Togetic?"

"Well, unless I'm misinformed, and Togetic has the evolving abilities of Eevee, you could say she is."

"Don't you dare sass me!"

"Too late." teased again Lucas.

Emma was giggling at the sight of someone teasing Kate.

"Hey! It just took me by surprise. It isn't that common to see the one pokémon who swore never to evolve, becoming its evolved form, ok?"

"Anyway, ¿Who's Eirin?"

"She's an acquaintance-"

"Friend." corrected him Kate

"A friend of us, who's team lives in the floor we are supposed to be living." said Blitz

"¿What?"

"What have you done…" said Kate.

"¿What does he mean with that?"

"Guess we have to explain..." said Kate. "There are a total of eight floors dedicated to the dorms in which teams live. The lowest the floor, the lowest the Rank."

"It's because each floor has a Job Board. The difficulty of the missions varies on the floor."

"And because of a mistake, we live in the first floor. The one for amateurs."

"Well, Kate left some details out. There are seven ranks, but eight floors, as you see. We are supposed to be living in the fourth floor, designated to the third rank, the Silver rank."

"But because of that 'mistake', now we're living in the first floor, taking the missions for amateurs, since we can't take the missions that aren't for our specified floor."

"And we're stuck here until we reach a higher rank."

"Well, ¿haven't you tried talking with Guildmaster Kingdra about it?"

"We did, but it didn't go as well as expected. Now an amateur team has the room which we were supposed to have, and taking the missions we're supposed to take."

"Which is Eirin's team." said Blitz bitterly.

"But they're not bad. We got to meet them because of the mistake, and they're a kind team who truly care about the well being of pokémon. It could have been assignated to any other pokémon team, meaner or just less kind. We're-"

"You're."

"_We're_ glad that they're the ones taking our room. They deserve it. I think you'll like them."

"You say that about everyone!"

"No, I don't," said Kate. "Not about _them_, at least." she whispered the last part.

"Who?"

"Long story, we'll save it for later."

"One more question; ¿How do you reach a higher rank?"

"The missions are classified as E, D, C, B, A, S, and… let me write it for you" said Lucas, as he took a piece of paper. In it, he wrote '*' "This 'Smblargh'"

"What an interesting way to… say it"

"Yep. The 'Smblarhg' is the most difficult kind of mission. The E ones are the easiest kind of missions. Each type gives you a specific amount of points, the higher the rank, the more points you need, the lowest the type, the less points it gives you."

"This and the second floor get the E type of missions. The others receive from D, C, B, and it goes on. The 'Smblargh' type of missions, as said by our _dear _friend Lucas, are given to the Rukario rank."

"Most of them are treasures or famous criminals."

"I think I get now the excess of floors in the building."

"Yeah, there's more. But remember, time may be different in the mystery dungeons, but here it goes in the day and night kind of way. ¿Guess what? It's already night, and I want to sleep."

"¿Already night? But I've been here for just a few hours!" replied Emma.

_Well, to be honest, I do feel kind of tired,_ She thought.

"Yeah, I don't know how time in Kalos works, but may Dialga have mercy on your souls if a 'few hours' aren't enough to make the difference in between day and night. I don't know how would you kalosians make it woke up that much time" said Kate "Just take some of the straw over there and sleep in it."

"Ok…"

Emma indeed took some of the straw in the pile a few feet away from her. She put about enough for her size in the floor, next to the other three beds of straw in the floor and slept in it

_I never thought I would ever sleep in this position; yet here I am, lying in a surprisingly comfortable bed of straw,_ She thought.

"Hey, Emma." said Kate.

"What?"

"Night."

Emma was certainly surprised of hearing Kate said that to her. Nobody ever did.

"Night."

Emma dreamed of the human world that night.

**—**

**Hey! Sorry for not updating for over two weeks. I had problems with the Internet that didn't let me upload the chapter, but that only gave me extra time to make it longer.**

**If you spot any error in the chapter, I would appreciate if you let me know.**

**Oh, and remember that you have until chapter five to send your OC. Requirements are at the end of chapter three.**

**Until next Sunday!**


	5. Discoveries

**Chapter 4: Discoveries**

Everything was peace and quietness in the Underpath Guild. No sound could be heard from it, and it looked really calming.

Until the breaking dawn. One pokémon, out of all of the habitants of the guild woke up, and started his usual routine. Although sleepy, he went to a special room in the very middle of the guild, the room that only he and the Guildmaster Kingdra had access to.

He went into it, and steped in the middle of the room. Everywhere around him, there were tubes that lead to every single room in the guild.

He prepared himself, inhaled a deep breath, and proceeded to scream.

—

"¡ATENTION, EXPLORERS. IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP. BREAKFAST IS IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

A piercing message was just screamed into the rooms of every team in the morning. Even though its purpose was waking up the members of the guild, this affected only one.

"¡Agh! ¡¿What in the name of Arceus was that?!" screamed back Emma.

She was fairly surprised to see her teamates were quietly sleeping, like nothing could wake them up. And after the scream, she was sure that that was what happened.

"Hey, Kate" she approached her. "Kate… Kate. ¡Kate!"

With the last scream, a stream of gust of snow came out of her mouth, freezing her throat. She coughed immediatly, and flinched back.

"¡Sweet Arceus, why would you do that!" Kate said. She woke up out of the coldness of the attack, and flinched too.

However, Emma was still coughing snow. The attack took her by surprise too.

"Emma… Emma, calm down. You might throw up." Kate said.

Emma did stop, but the chilling sensation remained with her, but bothering much less than it did.

"Powder Snow."

"¿Eh?"

"Powder Snow… I've got the feeling that that's the name of what I just… did."

"So, ¿You're telling me that you have _never_ done that before?"

"How do you… know that."

"Every time a pokémon learns a new move the name of it just comes to their mind. Unless it's Tackle, every pokémon knows that move from the moment they're born."

"And, ¿You tell me that every time I do something weird that is new a name will come up to my mind as long as it has battling purposes?"

"Pretty much."

"Dear Arceus, pokémon are weird."

"We all are, I guess..." Kate answered. Then she saw the snow remaining from the attack.

It was melting, and making its way towards Blitz.

Kate panicked, and immediatly took straw from the pile and put it in the way between the Litwick and the water.

"¡Quick! ¡Use that attack again!"

"¿What? ¿How am I supposed to do that?"

"¡Ain't my problem, but it is Blitz's! ¡Just think of snow, or something!"

Emma, starting to show concern, concentrated on snow and coldness as hard as she could. Then focused on attacking, and in a matter of seconds, she felt a pull in her gut, her throat freezing, and another gust of chilly, powdery snow was coming from her mouth. As she could, she directed it to the puddle in the floor, increasing in size until the attack stoped. She coughed, but much more less that the first time, and looked to the floor. The puddle was frozen.

Kate the came storming in the room, now with a bucket and a sleepy psychic-type, a Natu.

"Put that snow in the bucket! Now!"

The Natu looked frustrated, however, did as told to. The Natu's eyes started glowing, and the snow and frost did so too. It then levitated, and was carefully put in the bucket. Both the Natu's eyes and the snow stoped glowing, and the Natu stormed out of the room.

"That was close…"

"What?"

"Blitz is not only a fire-type, but he also has a _huge_ fear of the water. We could call it a phobia, even," Kate explained. "Had that water just _touched_ him, we probably would be in fire right now."

"I… I just wanted you to wake up." Emma whispered.

"Guess this is what happens when you make mountains out of molehills."

"I'm sorry, I didn't intended this to happen."

"Don't worry, the past is in the past. ¿Why did you want to wake me up, anyway?"

"Something screamed a message out of nowhere, and-"

"Daily wake up message. Explain no more."

"Daily wake up message?"

"Daily wake up message. In the top left corner there's a tube. There are tubes throughout the whole guild, in every single room. Its purpose is waking us up. But, ¿Where does the sound come from? No one knows."

_And now it has sense._ Emma thought

"So, ¿You guys aren't going for breakfast?"

"That's already solved. Every room also has another tube with a valve. If you open it, and requested them as 'daily' when given the room, then berries will come out of it every morning in case you don't want to go to the cafeteria. Most people do go to the cafeteria, though. We're probably the only ones that do stay here. You can go there if you want."

"What a practical use of a tube."

"I know. And now, let me sleep."

Kate then just crawled into her straw bed, and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she started to snore, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

_You guys are so weird._ Emma thought, and left the room.

—

Emma had been looking for the library once she left. She tried to ask the pokémon running down the hall, but didn't listen to her. She went to the 9th floor, given the fact that she knew the other floors would be rooms, and searched for it. There was a kind Swellow there who told her it was in the 11th floor, and she headed up there. After a short hallway, there was a door with the following inscription:

"Underpath Guild's Library: One of the biggest library of the Junya region!"

Emma opened the door, and it was in fact, gigantic. Just by looking at it, she could say there were at least five thousand books. There was no one in there, and the library had no librarían, so she had to look alone.

_Human section… human section…_ Emma thought. Fortunately for her, the categories were divided by letters, and she found it rather quickly.

_True gems can be found in the least expected places. _She thought, and apparently was true. There was one book that caught her attention.

"The human world and its inhabitants: A book by the famous Team Acetrick from the Quori region, featuring Novers and Skyler, a former human"

Emma immediatly took the book and headed up to a nearby table. She opened the book, although with difficulty, in the prologue and started to read it.

**Prologue:**

**We couldn't really say this is that much about the human world itself and its inhabitants, contrary to the title. This book, is a result of our investigations on how to return Skyler to the human world. Yes, she is a human. And if you have this book in your hands, paws, or other kind of extension, you could call yourself a lucky, lucky pokémon.**

**There are only five copies in existence of this book.**

**Now, allow us to continue. This is the result of investigations, a close bond, revelations, discoveries, fate, and determination. Determination to go back there.**

**Many people wouldn't believe us, many would. We just want you to know that, whoever you are, ****_everything that has been written in this book is true. _****And we hope that our investigations can help future human-turned pokémon that suffer the same problem that we have been through.**

**Sincerely, Skyler &amp; Novers (aka. Team Acetrick)**

Emma immediatly started reading the book. However, she couldn't get past three pages because suddenly, someone entered the library.

"Oh, hi! I didn't think anyone would be here. Everyone is in the cafeteria at these hours," said the pokémon. It was a green pokémon with short, white hair in form of petals. It looked like it was wearing a cape, and had roses for hands. In fact, it was a she. And, in fact, she was a Roserade. Roserade looked at Emma with a confused expression "I'm the second-in-command, Roserade. Excuse me, but I don't seem to recall you. In fact, I haven't seen any pokémon from Kalos in a long time. May I ask, ¿Who are you?"

Emma immediatly closed the book and held it close to her. "I'm Emma, and I joined the guild yesterday."

"Wonderful! We're glad to have you here, Emma. I'm also glad to have a pokémon that is interested in reading. Lately, Blitz from Team Blacklight is the only one to come to read. You know, if you take one of the books in the section A-Z, 11 you can take any book you want outside of the library."

"Really?" Emma's eyes shined for a momento. "Thank you for the information, ma'am."

"Oh, just call me Roserade, dear" Roserade smiled warmly. "Anyway, I have paperwork for you. We don't have a librarían, but I can register books and take care of the library. ¿Are you interested in taking any of the books in the aforementioned section?"

"Yes! I'll take… Wait a minute."

"Of course"

Emma went to the section labeled A-Z, 11. There were at least sixty books, and took one of the ones stored in the back of the shelf.

"Let's see… "Geography of the Junya Region". Not bad."

She went with Roserade, whom was waiting at a table doing paperwork.

"I chose this one."

"Interesting choice. Now, let me register it, and then you'll sign it. However, if you prefer to just ink your footprint in the paper, you can do so."

"I'll go by the inking."

"Wise choice. Now… Done. Sign the paper, please."

Emma put her foot in the ink that Roserade gave her and the marked the paper.

"Done! Now you're able to take one book out of the library from the shelf with no limit, as long as you read the entire book we just registered and then prove it."

"Some kind of… ¿quiz?"

"Yes, I'll write one down when you're ready. You have a limit of one month to complete it."

"Thanks, Roserade. I guess I'll see you later."

"Thanks for coming!"

Emma started to walk out of the library, but then turned back.

"Roserade?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to answer this, but, how will you… write with, well… you know-"

"¿Roses for hands?"

"Yes."

"I got to learn how to forcefully after some time as a guild member. Now I can use some of my petals as fingers, at least in a way I can write."

"Thanks for answering."

"No problem. See you later, Emma."

"See you later, Roserade."

And with that, Emma did leave the library this time.

—

Team Blacklight was waiting for their last member in their respective floor.

"¿Why is Emma taking this much time to come?"

"Relax, Kate. She's probably just in the cafeteria, or something. She's new, ¿remember?"

"We have to be together if we want to get the mission for today. They won't give it to us if we're lacking a member."

"Excuse me, my friends, but I think I see her coming from the second floor."

Kate immediatly turned around, and saw Emma coming from the third floor with two books in her back.

"Emma! Here!"

Emma went there, however, struggling to keep the books in her back, causing her to move slowly.

"Sorry! I had to get these books and now…"

Kate sighed. "Blitz, help her."

Blitz moved one step forward, and a telekinetic force allowed the books to float freely in the air, moving into the direction Blitz wanted.

"I'm not sure at all if Amaura can learn Telekinesis, but you should give it a try. It's really useful in the daily life when you don't have hands."

"I guess I should."

"Anyway! Emma. Now you're oficially a member of Team Blacklight, so, first things first, you should get this."

Kate handed Emma a scarf, a bag, and an exploration badge. She put them all one, pining the badge to the scarf.

"That's a Pecha Scarf. Doesn't let you become poisoned. Reaaaally useful, and I say so out of personal experience."

"Y'know, maybe if you didn't eat that-"

"¡It's not exactly the right time for a story, Lucas!"

"Hehe… thanks."

"Um, friends, ¿What do I do with these books?"

"Gimme a second." Said Kate. Then she walked towards a Kirlia and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, we have these books. ¿Could you teleport them to our room, please?"

Kirlia simply looked at the books and after glowing briefly, they disappeared.

"Thanks!"

"You know, Kate, you're kind of bossy."

"¿What? I'm not bossy."

"You are"

"I am not"

"Yes you are"

"¡No!"

Emma looked at the scene, and laughed. Meanwhile, Blitz had taken one of the Jobs, and read it to Emma.

"This job says we have to catch a criminal, the hardest thing that has been here for a while in this floor. This mission could give us the most points out of a lot of more missions here, Emma, but the rules of the guild say that for the first mission for newbies, we should make something easier. Either a rescue or finding an item. So we can't take you with us."

"Wait, what?" Kate said. She stopped fighting with Lucas the moment she heard Blitz said that.

"We can't take her with us?"

"We only need thirty more points to pass to the next floor. This one gives us twenty five. All others are five."

"…We see. Emma-"

"Oh, it's fine. I need to do stuff anyway, maybe train at the dojo. Don't worry about me."

"You sure?"

"Yes. It's fine, really."

"Then, we'll see you later. We have to do this mission. See ya."

The rest of the team said their goodbyes to Emma, and she answered with a smile. However, once they left, she just let out a big, deep sigh.

—

While the rest of her team was exploring and catching criminals, she went out for a walk. She found 20 poké, the pokémon coin, in her bag, so she decided to buy some berries in the Kecleon store.

She hadn't been that much time in the Blissful Village, but she liked it. It was peaceful, and felt that that was somehow what she needed.

"Hello! We're the Kecleons!" said the green Kecleon.

"We haven't seen you around. We haven't seen any kalosian around in five years, actually. You must be new, so welcome, we sell berries, TM's, apples, and many more!"

Emma smiled. They looked like cheerful people, and their attitude made her smile.

"I'll take a Pecha berry." said Emma.

"You're a lucky one! We have one last Pecha berry in stock. That's 10 poké."

Emma paid the money, thanked the Kecleons, and turned around. She had given about two steps, until someone tackled her.

—

Terrence's day so far wasn't going well. He still had vivid memories from the last day, and they weren't so good.

Considering his already grumpy personality, a kalosian that claims to be a human spoiled his day. Clever, he considered, but ruined it to him.

So today he had much lower expectations. He put up his usual grumpy face, and headed to Blissful Village. His only expectations for that day were to get at least a Pecha berry. He had been craving them lately, but couldn't quite understand why.

In the way to the village he thought of the Amaura who considered to be crazy. He somehow liked her. It wasn't usual to live such things, and as desesperating as she was, she also was a breath of fresh air. Maybe the Amaura wasn't that bad, after all.

However, with these positive thoughts, his face kept a grumpy expression. Scaring of any pokémon that crossed his path, he started to get impatient.

The weather was specially dry and hot that day, and at that point, he just wanted to get that Pecha berry so he could go back at his homes where he would eat it in peace.

¿What would he do the rest of the day? _I don't know and I don't think I even care,_ he thought.

Right now he was focused on one thing and that thing only.

Which is exactly why he panicked when he heard the Kecleons saying that the Amaura, the same crazy Amaura from the day before, was about to get the last Pecha berry in stock.

Which is, also, exactly why he tackled her.

—

The two pokémon rolled on the floor, and then got up.

"That berry is mine!" claimed Terrence.

"You!" said Emma. "It's you!"

"Well, surprise, you have a brain with facial recognition. Yeah, it's me. ¿Do I applaud you, or what?"

"No! ¡And stop it with that sarcastic lameness!"

"Lame the fact that I have been waiting the whole day for that berry. Arceus, I even _bothered_ to come to this village of blind happiness just to get that berry for some kind of crazy kalosian to take it away from me!"

"I paid for it, it is rightfully mine fair and square!"

"Excuse me…" said the green Kecleon.

"I'll pay for it, just give it now!"

"Excuse us-" said the purple Kecleon.

"No! I want it, its mine!"

"¡SILENCE!" screamed both Kecleons at the same time.

Emma and Terrence turned immediatly to them.

"¿Why don't you just share it?"

"You're fighting. Over. A. Berry."

"Well, she-"

"No 'well' or 'but' or 'she' or 'he'. No."

"Look, we have a deal that benefits all of us."

"¿In what way our problems benefit the Kecleons?"

"We don't like chaos, sudeness, or problems. So, to avoid them in the future, we suggest that you two spend the rest of the day together."

"So in the future, maybe you could at least ignore eachother."

"And that benefits us in the part when…"

"You both get Pecha berries free for the rest of the year. Including the one you are fighting over right now."

Emma and Terrence looked at eachother. Then at the Kecleons.

Their lives would be better without having to worry about fighting the other in the future. And they would get free berries for the rest of the year, and they knew it was certainly early in it.

So they looked at eachother one last time. They both nodded, looked at the Kecleons, and said at the same words at the same time.

"Deal."

**—**

**Hello! I am updating this story today because I don't know if I will be able to do it tomorrow. Kinda short, though.  
**

**Now, Terrence has made his second appearance. **

**There's still time to send an OC until next chapter, requirements are in the author notes at the end of chapter three.**

**Until next Sunday! (Even though today it's Saturday)**


End file.
